<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O, Geralt by gizmolog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359776">O, Geralt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog'>gizmolog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A New Jaskier Song, Episode Related, Gen, Polish One, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, i'm sorry i had to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spisane, zaśpiewane i zagrane przez Juliana Alfreda Pankratza ku jego własnej uciesze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O, Geralt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jak ktoś ma bardzo bogatą wyobraźnię, to może sobie przywołać obraz serialowego Jaskra, który brzdąka na lutni <i>O, Ela</i> Chłopców z Placu Broni i rzewnie przy tym śpiewa.
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byłeś naprawdę fajnym wiedźminem,<br/>
Choć miałeś tylko tą jedną minę,<br/>
Rozmów nie lubiłeś, wciąż tylko mruczałeś,<br/>
Zaś na mnie uwagi nigdy nie zwracałeś.</p>
<p>A ja jak idiota za tobą chodziłem<br/>
I imię twe w pieśniach jak głupiec chwaliłem,<br/>
By dnia pamiętnego od ciebie usłyszeć,<br/>
Że masz mnie już dosyć i nie chcesz mnie widzieć.</p>
<p>O, Geralt,<br/>
Straciłeś przyjaciela.<br/>
Musisz się wreszcie nauczyć,<br/>
Że przyjaźni nie wolno odrzucić,<br/>
Że przyjaźni nie wolno odrzucić.</p>
<p>Pytałem, błagałem, ty nic nie mówiłeś,<br/>
Tylko ze złością na mnie patrzyłeś.<br/>
Więc zszedłem samotnie z tych gór wysokości,<br/>
Bo dłużej nie mogłem znieść twojej wściekłości.</p>
<p>Od tej pory żyję tak jak żyłem wcześniej:<br/>
Po świecie wędruję i śpiewam swe pieśni.<br/>
Po tobie zostało mi tylko wspomnienie<br/>
I nocne koszmary. Co jeszcze? Nie wiem.</p>
<p>O, Geralt,<br/>
Straciłeś przyjaciela.<br/>
Musisz się wreszcie nauczyć,<br/>
Że przyjaźni nie wolno odrzucić,<br/>
Że przyjaźni nie wolno odrzucić.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>